


Something to start on

by FiKate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Prompt Fic, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://wehappyfew.dreamwidth.org/37888.html">Multifandom AU Drabble Meme</a> for the prompt: <a href="http://wehappyfew.dreamwidth.org/37888.html?thread=163840#cmt163840">Canon AU: That time Red didn't eat her boyfriend.</a></p>
<p>Warning for threat of violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to start on

She was hungry and wanting until a scent, something more hit her, she whined and smelled fear but something else. Her ears were sharp but not good at deciphering human speech yet she heard, "Red, Red, come back to me. If you can't, if you're lost in there, kill me quickly."

She hid her face and laid down at his feet while he watched her, not daring to touch her yet. This wasn't right but nothing had been right until that smell, him. In the stable, they stayed, her head in her paws, him waiting and talking to her as if she was herself not a monster.

When the dawn came, he wrapped his cloak around her as she trembled and asked, "How did you know?"

"I wondered and tried to find out about your family. It wasn't easy but you're who I want. I didn't know enough to speak to you, I was scared."

"But even so, this shouldn't have worked. Peter, how could this work?"

"Because I love you and we need to get you home and find out the truth."

"She won't tell us," Red said into his shoulder, her grandmother was secretive and protective.

"Shh, yes, she will because we need to know if we're going to figure out how to build a life together," His voice was soothing, he always knew how to make her believe in more, but could this be possible.

The forest wasn't kind and she was a monster. She wouldn't let go of him, but she could kill him. This was a chance that wouldn't last. Yet he didn't let go of her as they made their way back to Granny's, he held her, stroking her hair and kissing her. Granny stared at them as they entered and he said, "There's much we need to discuss. We won't be leaving yet but someday. For now we need to create a better way to live."

"Please, grandmother, I don't want to lose him."

Her grandmother watched them and sighed as it was clear she didn't like this, but it wasn't up to her, "Get dressed, Red and get some food. You'll be hungry and tired. This will take some time."

They talked all through the day until Red was asleep in Peter's arms and Granny looked at the two of them, together and said, "You have my blessing and all my hopes. I want her to be happy and safe."

"That's what I want as well and we can make it true."

"Hope's something to start on."

"Yes, it is and we won't stop until we've made a good life for ourselves," He kissed the top of Red's head and Granny nodded for him to take her and rest. Perhaps they could change their destiny.


End file.
